


Wolves and Squirrels and Stripes, Oh My

by Llama1412



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, ear sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: A collection of Witcher 2 short fics featuring Geralt, Iorveth, and Roche.Chapter 1: Iorveth had never expectedthisto happen when Geralt invited him to visit Kaer Morhen.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Wolves and Squirrels and Stripes, Oh My

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Bingo prompt "Oral Fixation"  
> dh'oine = human in Elder Speech

Iorveth felt overwhelmed and he never wanted it to stop. When he’d agreed to a truce with Roche for the duration of their visit to Kaer Morhen to make Geralt happy, he certainly hadn’t anticipated that they would spend their time like  _ this. _

“What is it with elves, always so resistant to pleasure?” Vernon Roche asked rhetorically, as if he wasn’t currently helping to inspire heights of pleasure that Iorveth wasn’t sure he’d ever reached before.

“What is it with dh’oine and their obsession with sex?” Iorveth attempted to snarl, but he was pretty sure it came out much more mellow than he’d intended.

“What, you mean you’re  _ not _ enjoying yourself?” Roche twisted his fingers around the tip of Iorveth’s ear and Iorveth’s retort was lost inside the moan that built up from deep in his chest. “That’s what I thought,” Roche smirked. 

Just for that, Iorveth leaned down to bite Roche’s chest hard. The muscle jerked against his teeth and Iorveth laved over it with his tongue.

Roche made a startled sound, arching into him. The dh’oine commander was lounging back against a stack of furs and pillows, looking entirely too composed for someone with Iorveth’s cock in them. Iorveth was rather accustomed to driving his partners wild, but right now, with Geralt’s bulk behind him thrusting slowly into him and forcing him into Roche, it took everything he had just to keep it together.

The hair on Roche’s legs scratched lightly against Iorveth’s hips and and he wondered if the tickle was driving Geralt as crazy as it was him. He had to admit, there was something satisfying about seeing Roche’s leg wrapped around both his and Geralt’s hips, like they’d finally managed to pin down the stubborn man and forced Roche to face sense.

Geralt leaned down to lick and suck up his back, forcing him to bend just the slightest bit further over Roche. Every roll of the Witcher’s hips forced his cock further into Iorveth, rubbing against that spot that made his eyes roll into his head. It also forced his own cock deeper into Roche, who arched into each thrust like he was made for this, made to be taken and savoured.

So why did it feel like Roche was the only one who still seemed to have any control left?

Roche smirked, reaching past him to tangle a hand in Geralt’s hair. The Witcher’s next thrust was harder and Iorveth could feel Geralt’s rumbling growl against his back as he sank his teeth into Roche’s pecs again. They were actually quite firm under his mouth, thick with muscle but soft enough to give satisfyingly under his bite and to suck into his mouth afterwards.

Roche’s low moan sent a thrill of victory through Iorveth’s chest, but his illusion of control didn’t last for long as a warm mouth wrapped around the tip of his ear. He muffled his whine against Roche’s chest, and the arms he had braced on either side of Roche’s shoulders trembled. 

Roche pulled off of him and tugged on Geralt’s hair. “Touch his other ear, Geralt.”

Geralt shifted his weight to one hand, holding himself up with an ease that Iorveth was not at all jealous of, and followed Roche’s order, sucking a mark on his back at the same time he stroked softly around the curve of Iorveth’s ear.

Iorveth gasped and tried to rock his hips, back into Geralt or forward into Roche. Either would do, but unfortunately, Iorveth had no leverage, completely stuck between his partners as Geralt thrust into him, guided by Roche’s commands.

It shouldn’t have been so intoxicating, to be helpless and controlled by his enemy, but all Roche seemed to want to do was drive him out of his mind with pleasure. With Geralt’s steady heartbeat against his back, it was safe to give into the pleasure, to let himself be carried away as a warm tongue flicked over the tip of his ear.


End file.
